Emergent - a Divergent FanFiction
by FanFicLover04
Summary: We've all seen Tris' point of view, but do we ever really see what Tobias feels? Let's see this duo's struggle from Four's POV. Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent. All thanks to Veronica Roth for creating such a universe. Divergent is amazing, I don't care what haters say about it. Luv ya guys!
1. 1 - Welcome To Dauntless

Hey guys! This is my first story, so feel free to criticize! I need to improve. Ok, so since this is my first attempt at fanfiction writing, only 526 words of story, but I promise the chapters will get bigger later on. 3 reviews for another chapter! I love you all!

Diclaimer: I know _Divergent_ is a controversial series; but I loved it and always will. _Divergent_ belongs to Veronica Roth; not me.

Chapter 1

Welcome to Dauntless

I decided not to go to the Choosing Ceremony this year. I know, I know, I am a Dauntless trainer and I have to know my initiates, but I can't seem to go to the Ceremony without reliving my past, my need for escaping Abnegation when I was 16.

A few hours later, I stand by the net in the Dauntless headquarters; the one in which initiates jump for their first real test of bravery (we don't count jumping on and off a moving train). I wonder who would be the first person to jump. Even I didn't jump first; and I was ranked 1st in the end. _I know Eric and the initiates must have assembled on the roof by now. What's taking them so long?_

Then, I see a gray blur falling from the roof; Abnegation? How? They probably got pushed off, I think. It's a girl. She is quite small, and she has blond hair. She falls on the net, and bounces back up, and down again. The realization that there was a net at the bottom seems to have struck her. She stares at the roof and laughs. She sounds both relieved and hysterical. I hide a small smile.

I stretch my hand towards her, and so do a couple of others; Lauren, Shauna and Zeke. She grabs my hand, and I pull her across. She would have fallen face first into the floor if hadn't caught her.

Her eyes scan me; and I feel mine scanning her too. I think I've seen her before. She isn't pretty; but she looks way more interesting than anyone I've ever met before. She has a narrow face, and wide grayish-blue eyes, and a long, this nose. Her blond hair is in a severe looking bun, but a few tendrils of hair have escaped her hairdo; no doubt, due to the jumping.  
I wonder what she sees when she sees me.

She whispers, 'Thank You', and I release my grip once she stands upright. Behind me, Lauren exclaims, 'Can't believe it. A Stiff, first to jump? Unheard of.' 'There is a reason why she left them, Lauren.' I say to her, and then turn around. 'What's your name?', I ask the girl.

'Umm…', she hesitates. I feel a smile tugging at the corners of my mouth. _Indecision._ 'Think about it. You don't get to pick again.' I say. She thinks for a moment, and say firmly,'Tris.'

Lauren repeats, 'Tris. Make the announcement, Four.' I see the slight change in her looks when she hears my name, probably amused.

I look over my shoulders and shout, 'First jumper-Tris!'. The other Dauntless members waiting cheer and pump their fists. As they cheer, another person drops into the net, shouting at the top of her lungs, wearing Candor black and white. Tris smiles and beckons. _Probably her friend._ Everyone laughs at the screaming girl, but the laughter is followed by more cheering.

I think Tris is still a bit unsteady; I put my hand on her back to stady her and gently propel her to where Lauren waits for all the other initiates. I say, 'Welcome to Dauntless.'


	2. 2 - Changes or is it the same?

Chapter – 2

Changes... or is it the same?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ok, I know I said I wouldn't post the next chapter until I got 3 reviews, but I was bored, so hear ya go ;)

Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent. All credit goes to Veronica Roth.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _ **Tobias**_

Once every initiate has reached solid ground, Lauren and I lead them through the narrow tunnel that leads to the Pit. The stone walls and sloping roof suddenly reminds me of one of my fears; claustrophobia. _Hmmmm..._ I guess I do feel a bit suffocated.

We finally reach the lit region of the tunnel, and Lauren says, 'This is where we divide. The Dauntless born initiates are with me. I assume you don't need a tour of this place.', and then she grins. She beckons to the Dauntless born initiates, and they all follow her to the left tunnel. When she passes me, Lauren whispers, 'Good luck.'

I scan the remaining initiates, once the Dauntless borns leave. I see blue; Erudite. A _lot_ of blue. I also see black and white; Candor. Well, at least that is reasonable. It does require bravery to be honest. Not that I would know.

'Most of the time, I work in the control room, but for the next few weeks, I am your instructor. My name is Four', I explain to them. I wait for the snickers and silent comments; I hear only one.

'Four, like the number?' It's the second jumper, I recognize her. Candor. Of course.

'Yes. Is there a problem?' I ask her, to which she replies, 'No.'

'Good. Let's move on. We're about to go into the pit, which you will someday learn to love.' _No, you won't, not if you're afraid of heights._ I continue, 'It-'

Someone interrupts me; it's the Candor again. She snickers, and says, 'The Pit? Clever name.'

I should probably teach her to keep her mouth shut. She won't last long here otherwise. I steal a glance at Tris; she is shaking her head, as if she is disappointed at her friend.

'What's your name?' I ask her quietly. _Quiet is dangerous._ 'Christina', she squeaks. 'Well, Christina, if I wanted to put up with Candor smart-mouths, I would have joined their faction. The first lesson you will learn from me is to keep your mouth shut. Got that?', I hiss at her. She nods.

I move toward the end of the tunnel, and I hear the shuffle of initiates behind me.

I push the familiar set of double doors open, and we all walk into the Pit.

'Oh, I get it.' I hear Christina say. _Oh yes, now you get it._ I look at the underground cavern with the uneven rock walls several stories high. I look at the shops carved into the side of the walls. I see Shauna and Zeke; they grin and wave, and I wave back.

'If you follow me, I will show you the chasm', I say, and wave them forward. We approach the railing, and I hear the roar of water. I wonder if anyone of the initiates can hear it. I can't stop looking behind, where Tris stood. She looked over the railings, and I knew she was looking at the contrasting left and right sides. The left is calmer than the right. Way calmer.

I need to shout to get them to hear. 'The chasm reminds us there is a line between bravery and idiocy!' _Well, it reminds me. The Dauntless leaders would say otherwise, saying that they were brave enough to jump; I say, suicide is not bravery. Everything has changed; or has it? What was I told during my initiation? 'Suicide is not encouraged, but nonetheless, it is brave?' It wasn't Amar; it was someone else covering for him for just the first day. Just some brainwashed Dauntless. But then why did Amar jump off then?_

 _Well, I wouldn't encourage them to jump off._

'A daredevil jump off this ledge will end your life. It has happened before and it will happen again', I say. _How am I so sure it will happen again? Oh right. This is Dauntless._ 'You have been warned.'

I lead the initiates across the Pit towards the gaping hole in the wall that leads to the dining area. It is full of people and clattering silverware. The Dauntless stand, applaud, stamp their feet and shout. Typical.

Somehow, I found myself sitting in Tris' table, right next to her. I help myself to a hamburger. Then I remember, Tris is from Abnegation. Like me. I remember Shauna and Zeke laughing at me when I puzzled over the dish. I nudge her with my elbow, and say, 'Its beef. Put this on it', and pass her a bowl of ketchup. Christina asks her, surprised, 'You've never had a hamburger before?'

'No, Is that what it called?', Tris asks. I felt the need the explain the situation to Christina; her eyes were still wide with surprise. 'Stiffs eat plain food', I say to her. 'Why?' she asks.

Tris says, 'Extravagance is considered self-indulgent and unnecessary', and Christina smirks.

'No wonder you left.'

'Yeah, it was just because of the food', says Tris, and rolls her eyes. I didn't mean to, but I felt the corner of my mouth twitching upwards.


	3. 3 - Dinner

Emergent

Chapter 3

Hey guys! I know its been a while since I've uploaded, but, here I am!

New chapter, here you go!

Disclaimer: None of this is mine. All credits to Veronica Roth. You should know that by now ;)

The door of the cafeteria opens. Its as if a heavy blanket has been placed over everyone; a hush falls over. I turn to the door, and lo and behold, standing there was Eric. He looked exactly like he did on that first day in Dauntless, except for the piercings. I remember his stone cold eyes glaring at me from so many instances; they are as frozen now as they were then.

'Who's that?', whispers Christina. 'His name is Eric. He is a Dauntless leader', I say, hearing the sharpness of my voice. _A position I should have had._

'Seriously? But he's so young!', exclaims Christina. _You don't know anything Candor,_ I think. I can feel my face turn grave; I reply, 'Age doesn't matter here.'

I can almost see the question in Tris' and Christina's eyes; _Then what does matter?_

I don't have an answer to that question, but Eric saves me from answering to the unspoken question.

Eric's cruel eyes stop scanning the room and he moves towards our table. He sits down next to me, and he offers no greeting. Neither do we.

'Well, aren't you going to introduce me?', Eric asks me, nodding towards Tris and Christina. 'This is Tris and Christina.' I say. 'Oooh, a Stiff. We'll see how long you last', he smirks at Tris, and I see his piercing holes spread wider; this makes Tris wince.

Tris looks like she wants to say something, but after a while, she gives up. Eric taps his finger on the table. I recognize the tune; its one of the Dauntless songs. His knuckles are scabbed over, which make me feel a little happy, until I stare down at my own hands and see the scabs. I guess every Dauntless in the room would have scabs on their knuckles; obviously.

'What have you been doing lately, Four?', Eric asks me, his eyebrows lifting when he says my nickname. He was one of the first, and only one in Dauntless to know my real name; Tobias. How I longed for someone to call me using that name; Anyone but my mother. That reminds me, I have a meeting with her tonight. I always thought up until last year that my mother was dead; I remember her funeral crystal clear. But then, one day, a note from her showed up in my room. It infuriates me to this day, how she just left me. Left me alone with that monster of a father. I don't even want to think his name.

I shrug, and reply to Eric's question, 'Nothing, really.'

I see Tris' eyes flickering between me and Eric. Obviously evaluating whether we are friends. No. Of course not. I can feel myself sitting tense as a stretched wire, and my stiff posture. We are quite the opposite of friends. Deadly enemies, more like.

'Max tells me he keeps trying to meet with you, but that you never show up', says Eric. 'He requested that I find out what's going on with you.'

I vaguely remember Max asking me over and over if wanted a better position, that I deserved better. No, I didn't. Well, maybe I did, but I didn't want it. I don't ever want to see the monster ever again, which I most definitely will if I was a leader.

I stare at Eric's face, surprised he even asked me the question in the first place. He was the one who was absolutely ecstatic when he heard the news; I didn't want the leader position. That meant he was the next contender.

'Tell him that I am satisfied with the position I currently hold', I say to Eric, keeping all emotion out of my voice. I sound like a robot.

'So he wants to give you a job', Eric hisses at me. It isn't a question. He knows the answer. Yes. Max wanted me to take over Eric's job.

'So it would seem', I say.

'And you aren't interested.'

'I haven't been interested for two years', I say, to which he replies, 'Well, lets's hope he gets the point then.'

He claps my shoulder, hard, a reminder of all those sinister slaps and pinches from that initiation stage. As he walks away, Tris slouches.

'Are you two….', Tris hesitates, unable to find the right word. 'Friends?'

'We were in the same initiate class. He transferred fro Erudite', I say, hiding the real answer; _NO._ We are rivals.

'Were you a transfer too?', asks Tris. I feel the chillness creep into my tone, as I reply, 'I thought I would only have trouble with the Candor asking too many questions. Now I've got Stiffs too?'

'It must be because you are so approachable', Tris says flatly. 'You know, like a bed of nails.'

I stare at her. Part of me wants to laugh, while the other half wants to shout at her. She maintains her stare at my eyes. She doesn't look away. She seems to notice my anger. She blushes, a deep contrast to her pale skin. _Woah, what am I doing thinking about her skin?_

I wipe my face clean of all emotion and I simply say, 'Careful, Tris.'

I hear Shauna call my name. I leave the table, leaving behind a stunned Tris. She was obviously expecting me to snap.

I had the evening off after dinner, so I decided to go to my mother's meeting. I mean, what do I have to lose?

I jump onto the train, into the 7th compartment. That's what the coded message she sent read; Meet me in the 7th compartment. For a moment, everything is dark, until Edgar turns on a torch. In the dark, I look around the compartment, searching for my mother, and finding nobody. Edgar says, 'Evelyn will meet you in the next stop.'

I sit down on one of the sacks of whatever, waiting, and feel myself get soothed by the continuous rattle of the train. I looked out of the door, to see a group of people waiting at a distance for the train. Evelyn.


End file.
